


Рыба и Птица

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: У Лэнса есть парень. Но он даже не догадывается, что состоит с кем-то в отношениях. Кит, понятное дело, реагирует на это не очень хорошим образом.





	Рыба и Птица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fish And A Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327459) by [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5476109

Первоначальный план, как таковой, технически _работал_. На самом деле, если вдуматься в это как следует, то он работал слишком хорошо. В чем и была, собственно, проблема: потому что каким-то странным образом в конечном итоге все получилось _чересчур_ быстро. Что, в общем-то, оглядываясь назад, с самого начала было целиком и полностью виной Лэнса. Вроде того. Нет, он определенно перекладывал часть вины и на Кита тоже.  
  
Итак, дело в том, что _на самом деле_ Лэнс не был идиотом. Своим поведением он мог доказывать точно противоположное, однако он со всей серьезностью осознавал ситуацию, в которой оказался. Он понимал, что помимо того, что паладином быть супер круто, с этим приходит и большая ответственность, которую он несет перед лицом всей Вселенной. Что достаточно одного неверного движения в самый неподходящий момент, чтобы гарантировать смерть не только себе, но и его товарищам, пилотирующим собственные корабли, Аллуре и Корану; и уж давайте не забывать, что и души всех остальных живущих в галактике им тоже необходимо защищать.  
  
Лэнс понимал, что спасение Вселенной — это такое занятие, которое займет очень, очень много времени. Что было не совсем уж _ужасно_ , как казалось на первый взгляд. Он еще с молодого возраста собирался провести всю свою жизнь в качестве летчика-космонавта, исследуя отдаленные уголки галактики и бороздя за ее пределами, и он всегда знал, что в эту профессию будут включены миссии, которые бы отдалили его от Земли на несколько долгих лет. Он просто надеялся, что у него будет шанс попрощаться с семьей. Может быть, захватить с собой несколько фотографий родных, потому что уже сейчас он с трудом вспоминал, как выглядит жена его старшего брата, хотя прошло всего несколько месяцев. И боже, она была беременная! Вдруг она родила, пока его не было дома? А если нет, то это лишь вопрос времени. У Лэнса мог появиться племянник, чьего имени он даже не знал. И, может, так никогда и не узнает, если умрет в этом дурацком космосе. Причин для радости неутешительно мало.  
  
Но самое главное, что изо дня в день, каждый час, каждую минуту, понял Лэнс, он может излагать свои туманные мысли только шестерым людям, четырем мышам и железному Льву, как единственным доступным собеседникам. И так будет всего лишь на… всю его оставшуюся жизнь, скорее всего. И да, они все время встречаются с крутыми пришельцами, и, по большей части, никто на самом деле не одинок, но. Шесть человек на следующие — как минимум — несколько лет. Если рассуждать трезво то, что будет, если кто-то из них не поладит между собой? Это будет абсолютная катастрофа, и чем больше времени будет проходить, тем более накаленной будет становиться ситуация.  
  
Лэнс также мог признать, что он был единственным, у кого имелись проблемы в данной области. В частности, Китообразные проблемы. Этот парень просто действовал ему на нервы. У Лэнса были с ним _разногласия_. И Кит был не намного лучше него. Кит тоже был мудаком. Поэтому естественно, что большую часть времени они проводили, столкнувшись лбами, как бараны рогами, что иногда приводило к таким глупостям, как, например, полет на полной скорости прямо в землю вниз на Льве, хотя Лэнс богом клялся, что на самом деле они оба были умными людьми. Ситуация была… менее, чем идеальная.  
  
Так что… Да. Лэнс решил, что, возможно, он должен сделать шаг вперед. Кит был мудаком, конечно, но бывали времена, когда они неплохо могли работать в команде. На удивление, можно даже сказать, что отлично. И были даже моменты, когда они могли поговорить друг с другом, не оборачивая разговор в драку, что он обнаружил очень хорошим прогрессом, так ведь? Он справится! Лэнс был полон решимости не тратить следующие неизвестно сколько лет на то, чтобы мучиться с парнем, которого он едва мог вынести, даже если это означает сделать что-то настолько ужасное, как по-настоящему познакомиться с этим ублюдком. Под всем этим показушным холодом и чрезвычайным тупизмом должно же быть хоть что-то. Настоящая человеческая личность, правильно? Кит ведь не может и в самом деле быть неодушевленным роботом, созданным с единственной целью — летать на Льве, как бы ни утверждали Пидж и Ханк обратное, когда он был под наркотическим воздействием космического сока, который оказался не безопасным для человеческого употребления.  
  
Таким образом, Лэнс решил сделать с собой самое раздражающее, что было в его власти, — сбиться с устоявшегося ритма жизни, чтобы провести лишнее время с чертовым Китом. Проблема состояла в том, чтобы выяснить, откуда начать. Потому что, насколько Лэнс знал, этот парень проводил все свое свободное время на дополнительных тренировках, а это _не_ хороший способ завязать разговор, учитывая, что 85% их драк начинались в тот промежуток времени, когда предполагалось, что они должны действовать сообща. Цель на сегодняшний день: попытаться продлить разговор хотя бы на пять минут, не превращая его в спор, и присоединиться к Киту в тренировке не для того, чтобы в конечном итоге оказаться по разные стороны баррикад.  
  
Но у Кита оказались другие планы на этот счет; как оказалось, он бродил по всему замку. Несколько часов подряд за раз. На самом деле в этом был смысл, потому как старинное здание было поистине огромным сооружением и они теперь жили в нем, поэтому. Разобрать его лабиринты и запомнить расположение разных комнат — очень хорошая идея. Сколько бы Аллура и Коран ни пытались помочь им разучить маршрут, даже они сами не знали, что находится в каждой каюте гигантского корабля, особенно после 10 000 лет.  
  
Это, решил Лэнс, было таким же отличным местом для начала, как и любое другое. Поэтому, закалив в себе сурового мужика и наполнившись решимостью завести нового друга — и он был уверен, что справится, ведь ему удалось подружиться с Пидж, которая (делала вид) всей душой ненавидела Лэнса, — он пошел на поиски Кита.  
  
Разговор пошел в примерно следующем духе:  
  
— Эй, Кит, — непринужденно начал Лэнс в безобидной манере.  
  
— Да? — ответил Кит с излишним сомнением.  
  
Лэнс сохранил хладнокровие, небрежно засунув руки в карманы и натянув на лицо дружелюбную улыбку.  
  
— Ты ведь как раз собирался прогуляться? Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь? Мы можем побродить вместе.  
  
Кит перешел от сомнительного настроения к подозрительному и, низко опустив голову, спросил:  
  
— Зачем? — это было… Да ладно. Какие могут быть плохие намерения в безобидном предложении? Что за черт.  
  
Лэнс легко улыбнулся:  
  
— Ну, знаешь, поговорить и все такое. Узнать друг друга.  
  
И поскольку Кит был чертовски странным человеком, его ответ состоял из набора сложных маневров, напоминающих непонимание.  
  
— Узнать друг друга? — его лицо задумчиво замерло, словно он пытался угадать двигающие Лэнсом мотивы. Затем его глаза комично расширились, и он выдавил испуганное: — Ой! Ты имеешь в виду… — и вот, где вся ситуация стала неуступчиво шаткой, потому как язык его тела _совершенно_ изменился. Смутная подозрительная напряженность ослабилась, его рука взлетела вверх, чтобы прикрыть неосознанно приоткрывшийся рот, а поза расслабилась от «как-насчет-того-чтобы-ты-ушел-прочь» до… смущенной, что ли? — Ты спрашиваешь… Я не понимаю…  
  
Не понимаешь, что Лэнс не такой уж и засранец, как кажется? Не понимаешь, что люди должны общаться посредством речи? Почему все неожиданно стало так странно? Лэнс знал, что этот парень не очень сходится с другими людьми, но его что, серьезно никто не приглашал погулять раньше, учитывая его реакцию, когда кто-то пытается провести с ним немного времени? Лэнс вдруг неожиданно понял, что не знает, что делать дальше.  
  
— Э-э, да? Так, — он махнул большим пальцем через плечо в сторону просторного коридора, расстилающегося позади них, — не хочешь?.. — все это было очень странно. Зачем Кит сделал ситуацию такой странной?  
  
Кит продолжал вести себя непонятно. Он не смотрел на Лэнса, будто сама идея о том, чтобы установить зрительный контакт, была настолько унизительной, что они могли бы взорваться, если бы их взгляды пересеклись.  
  
— Эм… — почему это предложение стоило от него стольких моральных усилий? Лэнс был настолько ужасен, что сама мысль о том, чтобы провести с ним наедине лишних десять минут, стоила стольких рассуждений? Вау, отлично. — Да, ладно. Давай… прогуляемся.  
  
Итак, как вы видите, все это дело было странным с самого его начала, и Лэнса нельзя винить, что он не заметил подтекст общей картины. Или совсем наоборот: Лэнс должен был понять, что происходит, из первого же разговора.  
  
В любом случае, как бы процесс наладить первоначальную связь, пригласив Кита прогуляться, ни выглядел как поход к стоматологу, сама прогулка прошла, на удивление, гладко. Наверное, потому что они не разговаривали. На что Лэнс решил не давить, на этот раз. Он все еще помнил то время, когда Кит учился с ним в гарнизоне, а Лэнс наблюдал за ним издалека и не видел никого, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего друга Кита. И более того… Во время тренировок по формированию Вольтрона они все могли подсмотреть, что творится в головах у товарищей. И в этих кратковременных проблесках воспоминаний Кита Лэнс видел кабину боевого корабля и тихую лачугу, где стояла теплая постель, но не _людей_. Так что, если у чувака явные проблемы с общением с другими живыми существами, то Лэнс мог бы ради приличия сделать усилие и уважать его рамки.  
  
И в этом-то и была вся проблема: потому что даже в уютном молчании, которое они разделяли, Кит умудрялся быть неловким. Язык его тела ни на миг не утихал, поэтому вместо его обычно уверенной твердой походки он проделывал медленно тихие шаркающие шаги, опустив линию плеч, отчего он выглядел меньше, чем обычно. Но главным фактором было то, что он то и дело периодически поглядывал на Лэнса, выжидательно вглядываясь в его сторону, словно он ожидал, что Лэнс скажет или сделает что-то, и выглядело это так, что кубинец чуть не назвал это застенчивостью. За исключением того, что даже без коммуникативных навыков, это все еще был _Кит_ , так что в этом не было смысла. Может, любопытство?  
  
В конце концов Лэнсу пришлось заговорить, разве что если бы не появилось никаких других причин, которые заглушили бы монотонность глухих шагов, отбивающихся о металлические стены замка.  
  
— Ты нервничаешь, — тупо прокомментировал он.  
  
Кит передернул плечами, выглядя еще более неловко, чем когда-либо.  
  
— Наверное, немного. Я никогда не… Никогда. Ну, знаешь.  
  
Нет, он не знал и никогда не узнает, что подразумевал под этим Кит, потому что тот не закончил ни одно из чертовых предложений.  
  
— Конечно, — успокаивающе соврал Лэнс. — Все хорошо, я не возражаю. Мы ведь просто гуляем, да? Никакого давления.  
  
Киту, кажется, удалось немного расслабиться. И пусть Лэнс понятия не имел, какого черта здесь происходит на самом деле, он наткнулся на нужные слова. Он засчитает себе это за маленькую победу.  
  
Кит в общении один на один казался довольно застенчивым, даже если у него не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы бросаться с кулаками на людей, которых он едва помнил, и отдавать приказы незнакомцам. Лэнс мог понять, что имели в виду люди, когда говорили, что пилот синего Льва совершенно другой, когда общаешься с ним наедине; Ханк упоминал пару раз, что Лэнс менее раздражающий, когда ему не на кого производить впечатление — но он все равно великолепен. И он сможет справиться с застенчивым человеком, он делал это раньше. Его младшая кузина Джеки была стеснительным книжным червем, и если он чему-то и научился из общения с ней, то это попытаться самому поддерживать разговор и не обижаться на односложные ответы.  
  
— Так, какие у тебя хобби? — Лэнс на мгновение замолчал. — Или, точнее, были. На Земле.  
  
— Эм, — Кит нахмурил брови, и это, вероятно, не очень хороший признак, что ему потребовалось столько сил, чтобы ответить на вполне обычный вопрос. — Наверное, выслеживать синего Льва — это что-то вроде хобби, но. Я с этим закончил.  
  
Вау. Завораживающий душу ответ. Да ты молодчина, Кит. Это будет труднее, чем он надеялся.  
  
— Хорошо, но кроме этого? Чем ты занимаешься в свободное время?  
  
Пилот красного Льва пожал плечами:  
  
— Не знаю, в основном — учусь? У меня никогда не было много свободного времени, — прошло несколько минут тишины, которые Лэнс выделил ему, чтобы Кит разобрался в своих мыслях. — Я жил один, поэтому у меня всегда было много дел, вроде: сходить в магазин, приготовить еду, убраться или починить то, что сломалось, — он тихо загудел, размышляя дальше. — На самом деле последняя часть веселая. Мне пришлось многое узнать о сантехнике и кровле, — бодро ответил Кит.  
  
— Понятно, — ответил Лэнс. — Значит, твое хобби — убираться дома и учиться чинить вещи?  
  
Кит некоторое время обдумывал этот вопрос.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вау, видимо, ты не зря понятия не имеешь, куда девать себя в космосе.  
  
— Я люблю космос, — стал защищаться Кит.  
  
— Да, я заметил. На самом деле, ты, кажется, больше всех из нас тащишься по космосу. Но я все еще не знаю, что ты делаешь, чтобы веселиться, чувак.  
  
Это, по крайней мере, заставило Кита надолго задуматься.  
  
— Я веселюсь, — слабо ответил он через некоторое время.  
  
Лэнс осмотрел его критическим взглядом.  
  
— Ну, я хотя бы веселюсь больше, чем Широ.  
  
— К сожалению, со всей честностью, могу заявить что нет, не больше. Потому что если бы это было правдой, я бы не задолжал ему и Пидж четыреста баксов, которые проиграл в азартные игры, которые они придумали из старых альтеанских клавиатур.  
  
Взгляд Кита одновременно выражал восхищение и ужасную депрессию. Он замедлил шаги, прежде чем полностью остановиться.  
  
— О. Я на самом деле настолько… скучный?  
  
Лэнс ободряюще похлопал товарища по плечу:  
  
— Нет, чувак, мне никогда не скучно рядом с тобой, — пообещал он. В основном потому, что большую часть времени он злился на него, но эй! Злиться не скучно! — Ты просто пока что не очень хорош в веселье, — он ухмыльнулся: — К счастью для тебя, ты обратился к нужному человеку.  
  
Кит выглядел в вышей степени невпечатленно:  
  
— Все твои идеи ужасны.  
  
Будучи великодушным и благородным человеком, Лэнс проигнорировал это замечание.  
  
В первый день в космосе, когда не прошло и десяти минут, Лэнсу и Ханку быстро наскучило шататься без дел и они стали приставать к Корану и Аллуре, чтобы те нашли им какое-нибудь занятие, не считая работу, которую им предлагал выполнить Широ. Их отправили в игровую комнату, которая размещалась в отсеке детского сада и яслей. Это могло бы показаться оскорбительным для того, кто забыл, что задницы паладинам набивали именно тренировочные дроны, которые были созданы для того, чтобы сидеть с алтеианскими детьми, и оттого вполне логично, что многие игрушки в этой «игровой» комнате были по-настоящему ужасающими.  
  
— Это как наш дартс, только тут больше дротиков, а это как твистер «Skip-it», но оно весит больше пяти килограмм и шар становится горячим и светится. В той желейной штуке у Ханка застряла рука на два дня… — Лэнс бегло описывал игрушки, то и дело указывая на тот или иной предмет, разбросанные по всему периметру яркой комнаты. — А это… — он подхватил легкое пластиковое кольцо и начал вращать им на запястье. — Это просто обруч. Оказывается, они везде универсальные. Кто бы мог подумать? — руководствуясь его врожденной потребностью выставлять себя напоказ, Лэнс подкинул обруч в воздух и словил его шеей в полете, менее изящно, чем ему хотелось бы, но пластиковое кольцо все равно продолжило вращаться, не остановившись ни на секунду.  
  
Ему удалось всего малость впечатлить Кита, судя по выражению на его лице, но тот быстро вернул себе мрачный вид и насупил брови:  
  
— Я видел, как ты споткнулся о Пидж посреди пустой комнаты, почему ты умеешь _это_?  
  
Лэнс позволил вращающемуся обручу спуститься до талии, потому что, как бы такое умение ни впечатляло, шея болела просто кошмар. Пластиковый обруч не предназначен для области лица.  
  
— Это еще пустяки. Я вырос с кучей маленьких девочек, мужик, ты себе даже не представляешь. Игра в классики, йо-йо, обруч — я умею все это, — он наконец-то отбросил надоевшую игрушку на пол. — Я настолько хорошо прыгаю через скакалку, что мои племянницы бегают учиться трюкам ко мне, а не к старшим девочкам.  
  
Кит фыркнул, оборвав было появляющийся смех, и открыто улыбнулся:  
  
— Есть чему завидовать, — ответил он с нотками игривого сарказма. Парень оглядел игровую комнату и остановил взгляд на обычном белом диске, который на самом деле оказался поистине страшной версией детской игры «Саймон говорит», в которой ты должен угадать цвет следующего шаблона, а за ошибку он бьет тебя разрядом электричества. — Здесь вы проводите целые дни?  
  
— На самом деле я провожу удручающее количество дней, помогая Корану с уборкой, — уныло оповестил Лэнс. — Но да, все заканчивается тем, что мы тусуемся здесь, так как, видимо, все мои оригинальные идеи «несут чрезмерную вероятность взрыва корабля», — он изобразил воображаемые кавычки в воздухе и лучший, по его мнению, акцент Аллуры. — Откуда она вообще их узнает? Это либо Ханк стукачит, либо Аллура — вездесущая. И оба варианта вероятны в равной степени.  
  
Он был вознагражден чем-то, что приравнивалось к эквиваленту «улыбка», выжатой из губ Кита, за… Наверное, за всю историю их отношения. Так что… Победа!  
  
— Я тебе верю.  
  
— Да, так что… — Лэнс саркастично обвел комнату ладонью. — Это самое интересное, что нам позволено делать на корабле. Космос огромный и ужасно скучный, и поэтому я не думаю, что ты зануда. Все дело в космосе, это он делает все таким нудным. Вот что делает космос. Докучает людям миллионы и миллионы световых лет, а потом убивает их лазерами, — он поставил ногу на твердый, размером с ладонь шар, который был частью странной игры с химероподобными чудовищами, который чем-то напоминал земной минибоулинг.  
  
— Да, но с другой стороны? _Мы боремся с лазерами._ В космосе.  
  
Лэнс засмеялся, пиная алюминиевый шар к ноге Кита, игнорируя ту тайную часть себя, которая хотела со всего размаху ударить другого пилота тяжелым шаром по лодыжке и повалить его, потому что Лэнс был выше его мелочного подсознания. Особенно когда Кит в любом случае подхватил шар ногой и подкинул его носком ботинка, чтобы словить рукой, как обычный футбольный мяч.  
  
— Это похоже на бильярдный шар, — заметил он, повертев чужеродный предмет в руке.  
  
Лэнс безразлично пожал плечами:  
  
— Может быть? Оно не взрывается или что-то вроде того.  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду, — Кит многозначительно посмотрел на напарника и кивнул в сторону валяющихся на полу похожих сфер. —  _Оно напоминает бильярдный шар._ Понимаешь?  
  
Лэнс посмотрел на кучу разноцветных шаров и на этот раз с поразительной четкостью понял, о чем говорит Кит.  
  
Спустя полтора часа бесцельных поисков парни спорили о том, какой способ прорезать шесть идентичных отверстий в слегка шероховатой поверхности стола лучше, что, если честно, было куда веселее, чем большинство их более-менее дружеских дискуссий.  
  
— О, бога ради, ты не будешь использовать свой баярд! — Лэнс хлопнул рукой по твердой поверхности. — Дыры будут слишком большими!  
  
— Нет, не будут, моя точность — абсолютно идеальная! — выплюнул в ответ Кит. — И если твоя идея заключается в том, что ты хочешь _прострелить_ дыры, то послушай меня…  
  
Лэнс цокнул языком, прерывая второго пилота:  
  
— У меня есть идея получше! Я только что сказал, что это гребанный космос, у них наверняка есть специальное оборудование, вроде той же световой ручной пилы!  
  
— Ты знаешь, где у них тут лежат световые ручные пилы?  
  
Лэнс на минуту остановился.  
  
— Нет. Но самое подходящее, что приходит мне на ум, — это страшная кибер-рука Широ.  
  
Они на мгновение молча уставились друг другу в глаза. И поскольку они были двумя безмозглыми идиотами без присмотра взрослых, они не видели ничего плохого в том, чтобы попросить Широ злоупотребить его роботической рукой, чтобы немного видоизменить облюбовавшийся стол.  
  
Во всяком случае, пока они не увидели выражение его лица.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я, — медленно начал старший, — разрезал полдюжины дырок в этом столе. Чтобы вы поиграли на нем в бильярд.  
  
Лэнс и Кит обменялись неуютными взглядами, чувствуя себя школьниками, стоявшими перед рассерженным учителем, который расспрашивал их о том, с чего они вообще решили, что обрызгать чистые блузки каждой девочки в классе пятнами краски — хорошая идея. Или, может быть, так казалось одному Лэнсу. В любом случае, Кит заговорил первым, неуверенно протянув:  
  
— Мы нашли бильярдные шары, и это казалось следующим шагом?  
  
Широ устало вздохнул:  
  
— И что, шары будут падать на пол? Да и что вы решили делать с бортиками?  
  
Лэнс беспомощно пожал плечами:  
  
— Я не знаю, натянуть сетку или придумать что-нибудь еще? Мы пока застряли на этом.  
  
К счастью для них, Широ оказалось так же чертовски скучно, как и младшим членам команды.  
  
— Если вы собираетесь сделать стол для бильярда, — сказал он решительно, — _то мы сделаем это правильно._  
  
Следующие три часа были потрачены защитниками Вселенной на обустроение игрового стола для нового назначения с помощью ненужного космического мусора, который они смогли найти в окрестностях. Широ — что ровным счетом никого не удивило — был осведомлен в таких вещах и, видимо, понимал, каков должен быть интерьер бильярдного стола. За почти пугающе короткий промежуток времени пятеро паладинов выкрикивали какие-то реплики в продолговатые трубы и таинственные стержни, отчего слова отбивались эхом.  
  
— Значит так, стандартная восьмерка. Мы разделимся на три команды, в одной из которых Широ будет один, потому что я не доверяю его механической руке, — начала Пидж, отдав командам приказ.  
  
— Я беру Пидж в свою команду! — встрял Лэнс, пока никто не успел его остановить.  
  
—  _Чувак_ , — Кит прозвучал справедливо обижено, и, подумав над этим, Лэнс нашел это довольно логичным. Они зависали вместе еще до того, как эта идея пришла им в головы, и в первую очередь бильярд был только для них двоих. Было бы подлостью бросить его в последнюю минуту.  
  
— Хорошо, ты прав, — он по-дружески перекинул руку через плечо Кита. — Кроме того, когда мы вместе, мы ни за что не проиграем! — он задохнулся от вскружившего голову восторга.  
  
Они проиграли. С крахом. Но что было хорошо, так это то, что Пидж и Ханк тоже не выиграли, так как никто не мог достаточно быстро понять правила азартной игры. Это дало Широ достаточно форы, чтобы он снизился до нормального человеческого уровня умений.  
  
На самом деле они весь день хорошо проводили время. Лэнс был по-настоящему удивлен, что им с Китом удалось неплохо поладить; даже когда они спорили, это, казалось, приносило больше удовольствия, нежели разочарования. Так что было только естественно, что даже после того, как ребята разделились и разбрелись по кораблю в свои каюты, Лэнс все равно пошел с Китом одной дорогой к их комнатам и они мирно общались по пути.  
  
— Ты хотя бы смотрел телевизор? Каждый смотрит его время от времени. Пидж никогда не признается в этом, но она подсела на шоу с викторинами. Я видел, как она выкрикивала ответы во время «Миллионера» и ругалась на «Опасность».  
  
Благодаря этому из Кита удалось вытянуть тихий смешок, что было величайшим достижением Лэнса за день.  
  
— Да, я иногда смотрел телевизор. Это неплохой фоновой шум, если нет ничего другого.  
  
— Видишь, это уже что-то! — ухмыльнулся Лэнс, легонько стукнув Кита в плечо. — Так, какие шоу тебе нравятся? Что-то про космос и документальные фильмы?  
  
— Эм, — Кит вдруг заколебался, не спеша с ответом. — Да. Документальные фильмы.  
  
Лэнс приподнял бровь:  
  
— О? — он наклонился вперед, чтобы всмотреться в лицо Кита, и, когда брюнет отвернулся в другую сторону, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта, он усмехнулся и вильнул головой, чтобы хитро посмотреть в темно-синие глаза. — Какие документальные фильмы? — пропищал он отвратительным детским голосом, который разузнал за годы совместной жизни с младшими братьями и сестрами.  
  
Кит поморщился, услышав раздражающий тон, но по крайней мере уловил сообщение «я не отстану от тебя, пока не расскажешь мне», которое пытался донести Лэнс.  
  
— Обычные документальные фильмы, — ответил он с натянутым безразличием. — Охота на призраков и Рассекречивание НЛО.  
  
И это было, конечно же, самое лучшее, что когда-либо слышал Лэнс за всю свою недолгую жизнь.  
  
— Инопланетные заговоры? — ахнул он от восторга. — Ты смотришь шоу об _инопланетных заговорах_?  
  
Кит неловко забормотал:  
  
— Это не… — он разочарованно вздохнул и, повернувшись к Лэнсу, выплюнул: — Это не смешно, если инопланетяне существуют на самом деле! — он широко взмахнул рукой, многозначительно обведя пространство корабля вокруг них. — И так как я явно не ошибался насчет этого, то вполне небезосновательно верить, что за десять тысяч с лишним лет инопланетяне несут ответственность за пирамиды, если учесть, что они идеально выровнены по энергосистеме с остальными мегалитами, как, например, Остров Пасхи и Наска по одной десятой градуса широты… — он оборвал самого себя, мгновенно покраснев от смущения. — А ты, наверное, смотришь такой мусор, как Джерси Шор!  
  
— Нет, конечно нет! — резко ощетинился Лэнс. — Я смотрю такой мусор, как Подиум и Топ-модель.  
  
Кит на секунду замер, молча уставившись на товарища. Его челюсть грациозно отвисла, а брови комично подергивались. И потом случилось самое удивительное, что вообще могло произойти, — Кит начал _смеяться_. По-настоящему, искренне смеяться, и, возможно, это из-за того, что за все время, что они были знакомы, Лэнс никогда не слышал этого раньше, но смех у Кита был _потрясающий_. Хрипловатый и скрипучий, будто его горло не привыкло к такому роду странным действиям. Лэнс был уверен, что его имя навсегда войдет в историю как имя самого крутого когда-либо жившего на Земле человека, который заставил Кита рассмеяться. Просто что-то сказав.  
  
Лэнс был почти что разочарованным, когда они наконец-то достигли комнаты Кита, что, учитывая, что его целью на сегодняшний день было «не ударить его», было более чем шокирующим. Они и вправду неплохо провели время сегодня.  
  
Он мог бы произнести вслух столько же, но Кит его опередил:  
  
— Я, эм… Я прекрасно провел время сегодня вечером, — он помедлил в дверях своей комнаты, и та странная застенчивость снова завладела его телом в последний момент.  
  
— Да, — Лэнс улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой; нервозность Кита, как оказалось, была инфекционной. — Мы должны повторить как-нибудь.  
  
Кит все еще стоял на пороге, глядя на Лэнса, будто ожидая чего-то. Чего — второй юноша не мог себе даже представить, и от этого ситуация становилась все более неловкой с каждой секундой, что он стоял в коридоре, пытаясь выявить причину. Когда паника была уже на полпути к тому, чтобы завладеть его разумом, Лэнс сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову. И потрепать Кита по и так взлохмаченным волосам, как маленького ребенка, было явно не самым удачным решением.  
  
Кит, разумеется, выглядел весьма растерянным после этого действия.  
  
— Это было странно, — сказал Лэнс, отдергивая руку, и сделал несколько шагов назад. — То, что я сделал, было странно.  
  
— Да, очень, — согласился Кит, сглаживая обратно вздыбленные волосы, и посмотрел на Лэнса так, словно у него отросла вторая голова, которая сразу же предупредила его быть осторожнее в ту же секунду, что проросла.  
  
— Точно, я не должен был это делать, — синий паладин обернулся, указывая большим пальцем на пустой коридор. — Я пойду.  
  
Кит кивнул и рассеянно произнес: «Спокойной ночи», закрывая за собой механическую дверь.  
  
Как подметил Лэнс, его план ознаменовал успех. После этого случая они с Китом стали неплохо ладить, и не только в свободное время. На тренировках и в бою они начали работать сплоченнее, и даже споры (совсем небольшие) казались какими-то легкими, иногда даже веселыми. Кит, к его полнейшему удивлению, оказался очень даже крутым.  
  
С тех пор они стали проводить много времени вместе. Киту, должно быть, просто-напросто нужен был небольшой толчок, который сподвигнул бы его раскрыться, потому что он не такая уж и Снежная королева, каким хотел казаться на первый взгляд. Он был совсем другим: теплым, смешным и, возможно, удивительным, когда желал провести время с Лэнсом, к чему последний, честно говоря, не привык. Зачастую пренебрегая друзьями, у молодого юноши были только братья, сестры и бывшие девушки, которые наслаждались его обществом меньше, чем, казалось бы, получает удовольствие Кит, чему попросту не было объяснения. Это было потрясающе, но. Не имело смысла.  
  
Тут-то и начинались все странности. Не только потому, что Кит сам по себе казался человеком с причудами, но. Другие — _другие_  — странности. Под названием «ты вообще понимаешь, как работает человеческая дружба»?  
  
Но, ладно, об этом позже. А пока что Коран нашел один из залов в замке, где все еще работал развлекательный центр, в запасах которого нашлось куча старых алтеанских фильмов. Примерно через пять минут после этого спасительного открытия была официально объявлена ночь просмотра кино, и все обитатели корабля перетекли в новооткрытую комнату с удобными диванами.  
  
Корану предстояла честь выбрать фильм, который будет в сегодняшнем показе; наполовину оттого, что именно он нашел затерянную комнату, и отчасти потому, что только он и Аллура знали, о чем, черт возьми, идет речь в фильмах давно забытой культуры. Он выбрал комедию. Комедия, как оказалась, была понятием относительным на разрушенной планете. Коран и принцесса надрывали животы, ухохатываясь с непереводимого коверканья на экране, в то время как остальные пять человек с трудом следили за сюжетом, и к концу фильма лучший комплимент, который кто-то смог выдавить, был «я узнал много нового о древней Алтее».  
  
— Трагедии везде универсальны, — объявил Лэнс, когда Аллура встала, чтобы поменять кино. — Поэтому найдите нам боевик. Драки на мечах и взрывы. Мы бы все оценили это.  
  
Она на минуту задумалась, а потом сказала:  
  
— Значит, единогласно? — и потом, так как, каким бы бесстрашным и отважным правителем Аллура ни была, она все еще оставалась девушкой, принцесса выбрала боевик, в котором в какой-то степени больше всего преобладала романтика. Честно говоря, Аллура не соврала, когда говорила, что романтика во всех Вселенных тоже имеет схожий характер, поэтому никто не смел жаловаться.  
  
На самом деле уже через пятнадцать минут этот фильм оказался лучше так называемой «комедии», пытками которой подверг их Коран. Лэнс устроился поудобнее, облокотившись на странную кожаную обвивку межпространственного дивана, вытянув ноги. Кит сидел рядом с ним весь вечер, поэтому внезапный вес чужого тела, прислонившегося к его боку, не был сюрпризом. За исключение того, на что это было похоже. Кит обнимает его? Что-то вроде того? Да нет, это было больше похоже на то, что красный паладин прислонился к его боку. Он, наверное, устал; человек ведь не может просидеть ровно два фильма кряду и не уснуть. Кит даже не был единственным, Широ уснул на диванчике еще пару часов назад, отключившись на нем еще в тот момент, когда он прекратил ерзать и съехал вниз по подушке. У Широ, казалось, существовало всего три состояния: работа, сон и безграничное ПТСР.  
  
Не говоря уже о другом конце дивана, на котором они все устроились: Пидж развалилась, чуть ли не стекая на пол половиной тела, закинув ноги на колени Ханка. И никому из них не казалось это странным, потому что все всё время обнимают Ханка. Парень практически был создан для этой цели. Так что, если Кит думает, что Лэнс не против того, что тот навалится на него и вздремнет, то тот абсолютно прав, только вот руки синего паладина оказались в неудобной позиции, и поэтому тот решил немного изменить их положение. Он попытался закинуть левую руку за спинку дивана, но та была слишком низкой для этого действия — наверное, поэтому Кит не смог откинуться на нее, чтобы вздремнуть — и поэтому он завел руку за плечи товарища. Отчего их поза стала еще больше напоминать объятия, но зато им наконец-то удобно, так что почему бы и нет, правильно?  
  
Но даже если им обоим и было комфортно, Лэнс заметил, что никто из них так и не заснул. Однако это было в основном потому, что парень на экране слишком громко выкрикивал свое мнение всякий раз, когда один из пилотов — персонажей в фильме — делал шаг, который этот герой считал «абсолютно тупым» или «не так, как работают космические корабли», что казалось Лэнсу странно милым; они, вероятно, проводят слишком много времени вместе. Это было приятно — вот так вот прижиматься друг к другу. У Кита, теплого и слегка костлявого на фоне лэнсового бока, был подходящий рост, и его дыхание почти тютельку в тютельку укладывалось в такт с дыханием Лэнса.  
  
Так что все началось с вот таких вот странностей, и с того момента все только усугубилось. Ладно, вину за следующее проишествие Лэнс мог честно взять на себя.  
  
Так вот, так как парни часто проводили время вместе, не было ничего странного в том, что они по очереди зависали в комнате друг у друга. На этот раз это случилось после изнуряющей тренировки, где Лэнс, возможно, спрятался за спиной Ханка, бросив Кита и Пидж, когда на них направили лазеры. Но это все мелочи, они ведь друзья, а друзья прощают друг друга, да и к тому же Лэнс сбил этого гладиатора с ног, так что он не был неправ. После этого Лэнс последовал за Китом в комнату последнего, чтобы убедиться, что тот все еще не злится, но он уверил, что все хорошо.  
  
Лэнс бросился на жестковатую кровать Кита, когда они вошли в номер из неизвестного металла. Они продолжили вести тот же разговор, что начали еще в коридоре, пока Кит вешал свою куртку на крючок у двери и разминал затекшую шею. И тогда он подхватил расческу, чтобы расчесать запутавшиеся волосы, что имело смысл, поскольку темные лохмы были потными из-за того, что они бегали по тренировочному залу, как психически неуравновешенные куры. То, в чем совершенно отсутствовала какая-либо логика, это то, что Лэнсу понадобилось предложить:  
  
— Эй, можно я расчешу тебя?  
  
И в чем было еще меньше смысла, так это в почти что мгновенной реакции от Кита:  
  
— Конечно, если хочешь, — вместо «что? Почему ты спрашиваешь?» или даже «Нет, я думаю, что справлюсь один», что было бы более разумным откликом на безумный спонтанный порыв Лэнса.  
  
Кит протянул ему расческу и сел на кровать рядом с Лэнсом, пока тот раздвигал ноги, чтобы Кит сел между ними, устроившись спиной к другу. Когда Кит сидел так близко к его телу, а стены и низкий потолок, казалось бы, уменьшали пространство вокруг кровати, атмосфера чудилась довольно интимной. Лэнс почти что нервничал, когда подносил расческу к глупому мягкому маллету Кита. И тогда красный паладин тихо вздохнул, стоило пластмассовым зубчикам пройтись по его голове, и звук этот был… стесняющим, решил Лэнс. Его стесняло само их поведение.  
  
Талия Кита тонкая, а бедра — узкие, и он помещается между ног Лэнса легко, так легко, что ему всего-то и надо расслабить позвоночник и отклонить голову назад, чтобы их тела тесно прижались к друг другу. Паладин красного Льва уже доказал, что ему очень нравятся прикосновения, когда он позволяет своим барьерам опуститься, а Лэнс _сам_ попросил расчесать его волосы, так что это было вполне ожидаемо.  
  
Всего несколько минут спустя гребешок наткнулся на первый колтун. И Лэнс, наверное, мог бы использовать это в качестве оправдания, чтобы прекратить свои действия, но он только продолжил водить расческой сверху вниз, медленно и тщательно распутывая все склеившиеся волосы. Кончиками пальцев он едва задевал темные пряди, когда проводил расческой по всей длине, и, конечно же, они оказались мягкими, как он и думал, потому что раньше он проводил много времени, размышляя над этим вопросом. И да, у Лэнса не оставалось никакого действительного выбора, кроме как согласиться, что желание расчесать волосы боевого товарища было не таким уж и спонтанным.  
  
Прошло уже почти три минуты, а Лэнс все так же бессмысленно водил расческой по ставшей идеальной прическе Кита, но все порывы прекратить это тонули в тихом гуле, который утробно раздавался из горла юноши в его руках. И все, что могло в этот момент проноситься в лэнсовой голове, — это «А, да пофиг», и он отставил все притворство, которым он прикрывался, чтобы поиграть с волосами Кита, отложил расческу и провел кончиками пальцев по темной челке, чтобы убрать ее с бледного лица.  
  
Черт, такая мягкая. Кит — самый худший человек в мире. Глупый, с великолепными черными волосами, симпатичный парень — что с ним не так? Серьезно, почему он просто позволяет Лэнсу поглаживать его по голове? Они оба сумасшедшие.  
  
Кит — потому что он прожил всю свою жизнь в одиночестве и, по-видимому, развил в себе отчаянную потребность в человеческом общении — расслабился настолько, что прямо-таки таял на груди Лэнса, как бескостный домашний кот. Он оперся виском на плечо Лэнса, и все, о чем мог думать последний, так это о том, чтобы продолжать поглаживать пальцами темные волосы, неуклюже занеся левую руку в воздух рядом с талией Кита, прежде чем, минутно поколебавшись, опустить ее на кровать.  
  
Они оставались в таком положении в течение длительного времени, однако сколько десятков минут прошло на самом деле, Лэнс сказать не мог. В конце концов им пришлось встать, потому что, сколько бы свободного времени ни было в просторном космосе, у них все еще были дела, которые нужно было выполнить. И, как решил Лэнс, Кит просто не мог не подшутить над ним, потому что когда он сел, Кит остановился на полсекунды, чтобы быстро поцеловать Лэнса в щеку, явно ехидно напоминая другу, что «если он ведет себя как маленькая девочка, которая осталась ночевать у подружки и попросила заплести ей косичку, то и Кит может играть в эту игру». Да, и он получил это заслужено.  
  
Самая глупая часть всего этого, о которой Лэнс задумается немного позже, это то, что сидеть в тишине, пока Кит лежит у него на плече, а он сам расчесывает его волосы пальцами, было самым мирным временем с того момента, как он попал в космос, и оставался таковым еще на протяжении длительного времени.  
  
После того, как они закончат сбор информации, которая понадобится им для атаки, команда собиралась высадиться на планете, стратегически важной для освобождения народов из-под власти галр, она находилась на орбите одной из лун. Последние дни несли в себе напряженность, но по большей части никто не мог ничего поделать, пока украденный маленький дроид Пидж не вернется.  
  
Лэнс, конечно, был полон решимости поднять себе настроение, каким бы коротким ни был у них срок покоя. Кит загнал бы себя в кому от изнеможения, если бы продолжил заниматься в тренировочном зале, и меньшее, что мог сделать Лэнс, — это на время отвлечь этого дурака, чтобы он не отключился в кабине своего Льва, когда придет время вылетать.  
  
Поэтому они отправились на прогулку по лабиринтам замка, пока не нашли неосвещенный коридор, в конце которого было огромное окно, открывающее вид на планету, на которую они собирались высадиться, и Луну, на чьей орбите они сейчас перебывали. Они сидели на подоконнике в полной темноте, оперевшись друг на друга, пока серебряный свет луны освещал их фигуры. Между их телами было достаточно пространства, чтобы на гладкой поверхности подоконника поместились две ладони, чьи мизинцы были переплетены.  
  
— Снежный человек? — спросил Лэнс в тишине.  
  
Кит покачал головой:  
  
— Парень в костюме. Настоящие йети вымерли несколько столетий назад.  
  
— Лох-несское чудовище?  
  
— Даже если этот парень не признается в мистификации, это она и есть. Это озеро. Нельзя скрыть морское чудовище в озере.  
  
— Ладно… Чупакабра?  
  
— Этот козел-неудачник? — Кит сморщил нос. — Я не знаю, мужик, вот и все. Криптозоология не моя область.  
  
— О, понятно, — слишком быстро проговорил Лэнс, проглотив некоторый слоги, отчего звук больше походил на «о-пняно». — Так ты больше по государственным заговорам? — и Лэнс наконец-то получил более оживленную реакцию.  
  
— Да, — бурно произнес Кит. — Потому что я уже в очередной раз доказал свою правоту! — в его голосе мгновенно пробудились осуждение и запал, словно в нем повернули тумблер сумасшествия. — Ты был там, когда Широ приземлился, военные столпились вокруг него в считанные секунды и усмирили его, когда он попытался предупредить их о галрах! — на самом деле, это было довольно справедливое замечание. — Не говоря уже о других скрытых государством фактов, которые удалось доказать прессе, вроде того же убийства Никсона и стертая информация о расовом бунте в Талсе.  
  
Лэнс усмехнулся: ему наконец-то удалось зажечь Кита, как он и надеялся.  
  
— А Зона 51?..  
  
— Вот что интересно, — возбуждено подхватил Кит. — Видишь ли, «крушение НЛО» на оригинальной Зоне — 47 — на самом деле был всего лишь рухнувший военный воздушный шар, и, когда расползлись слухи об НЛО, правительство фактически поощрило их, чтобы скрыть правду от Советского Союза, за которым они шпионили. Но позже, когда они признались, что это был просто военный воздушный шар, они отвели подозрения от Зоны, потому что они действительно использовали ее для прикрытия всех инопланетных происшествий, которые _происходили_ тогда на самом деле. Они воспользовались репутацией Розуэлла как города, полного фанатиков, верящих в инопланетян, чтобы на его жителей смотрели как на сумасшедших, когда те пытались сообщить о непонятных происшествиях поблизости. Это просто гениально: признать обман, чтобы исключить возможность заговоров в будущем, которые можно было бы довести до внимания общественности!  
  
Лэнс активно подавлял свое ликование, вместо этого нежно подстрекнув Кита продолжать:  
  
— Тогда что они скрывали на Зоне 51, если никакого крушения НЛО не было?  
  
— Ну, во-первых, первую высадку на Луну. До 80-х у них не было подходящих технологий, чтобы безопасно вернуть человека с Луны, и НАСА не отправляла никого — и ничего, — чтобы посадить на спутнике американский флаг вплоть до начала девяностых, когда больше никто не уделял внимания космическим путешествиям! — он остановился, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, но в следующую секунду, смутившись, остановил свой монолог. — Как… Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? — он махнул рукой в сторону широкого окна, где сияли две Луны и небольшая планета откидывала сине-фиолетовое свечение в темноту безграничного космоса. — Сейчас ни один вопрос не имеет значения.  
  
Лэнс небрежно пожал плечами:  
  
— Мне нравится слушать, как ты говоришь о вещах, которые тебя интересуют. Тебя очень… — смешно заводить, — …поглощает страсть, знаешь? Мне… — интересно наблюдать, как ты размахиваешь руками, — …приятно знать, что ты в восторге от этого, — и, когда ты сердишься, твой нос морщится, как у кролика, и я обожаю это больше всего на свете.  
  
Он либо сказал что-то ну очень странное, либо в очередной раз случайно попал в яблочко, произнеся то, что нужно, потому что щеки красного паладина тронул вишневый румянец и он с заиканием выдавил:  
  
— Ой. Эм…  
  
И так как у смущенного Кита были серьезные проблемы с тем, чтобы заканчивать предложения, Лэнс взял на себя ответственность сменить заданный разговору маршрут:  
  
— Кроме того, я полный ноль в таких вещах. Самое близкое, что я встречал, было на Хэллоуин, когда мой двоюродный брат Хавьер пригласил меня и мою сестру пойти с ним и его друзьями на кладбище, чтобы поохотиться на призраков, но оказалось, что они все выдумали, чтобы пить пиво и целоваться друг с другом. Мне и Гвен в то время было около тринадцати, так что мы просто тайком бегали по кладбищу, пугая старших детей, пока они разобрались по парам.  
  
Кит фыркнул, заминая смешок в горле:  
  
— Почему он тогда пригласил вас?  
  
— Потому что мы с сестрой хотели потусить с ним? — он снова пожал плечами. — Когда у тебя такая огромная семья, как у нас, ты просто привыкаешь к тому, что младшие братья и сестры всегда хотят увязаться за тобой. Мы платим налоги, беря с собой младших, когда идем гулять с друзьями, потому что в один прекрасный момент сами были детьми, понимаешь?  
  
— Наверное, я могу себе это представить? — нерешительно предложил Кит. Конечно же он этого не понимал. Откуда? У него нет семьи. У него никогда не было младшего брата, который пытался бы выглядеть круто перед старшими детьми, и никто не потворствовал ему, говоря своим друзьям: «Не обращайте внимания, он круче, чем выглядит». И да, бывали времена, когда Лэнс готов был дать левую ногу на отсечение, чтобы ему предоставили пять минут личного времени, но он все равно ни за что в мире не отказался бы от огромной раздражающей семьи, и, как для него, думать о том, что у Кита никогда в жизни не было такой вездесущей любви, казалось… немного грустным.  
  
— Тебе придется познакомиться с ними как-нибудь, — внезапно выпалил Лэнс. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Киту в глаза: — С моей семьей, я имею в виду.  
  
Кит приподнял брови, но в его взгляде не было столько сомнений, как бывало при перспективе знакомиться с таким зверинцем:  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Конечно, они полюбят тебя, — Кита больше, чем просто полюбят в его семье — его примут как родного в считанные минуты. Такое уже случалось, когда Мерл привел домой своего друга, у которого был паршивый отец. Джин стал им новым братом после того, как их мама предложила ему приходить к ним в любое время, когда ему понадобится уйти из дома. Не говоря уже о жене его старшего брата Арти, которая многие годы приходила к ним на ужин в День Благодарения еще до того, как эти двое начали встречаться. С большими красивыми глазами Кита и его трагическим прошлым, они запеленают его в одеяло и положат на колени тарелку с домашним печеньем еще до того, как ему выпадет шанс снять ботинки. — Почему моя семья такая большая? Мы безумно привязываемся к людям. Серьезно, бабушка и Ханк уже обменялись номерами телефонов, а они никогда не _встречались_ вживую. А ты так хорошо впишешься, что никто и не заметит лишнего человека в доме, — он помолчал, прищурив глаза. — Возможно, нам следует держать тебя подальше от Гвен. Она всего на восемь месяцев старше меня, потому что я рано родился, но у нее такая личность… — как у гадюки в лифчике. — Вроде моей, но она в пять раз хуже и ходит в миниюбке. Она наверняка съест тебя живьем.  
  
Кит не выглядел так, будто он был в ужасе от этой идеи. Кит почему-то тепло улыбался Лэнсу, будто возможность встретиться с его распускающим руки не-близнецом — это что-то вроде подарка, а не ужасного проклятия. Боже, представление о семье и правда так важно для этого парня?  
  
Должно быть, так оно и было, потому что в следующую секунду Кит наклонился вперед, сокращая между ними и так скудное пространство. С тихим шепотом: «Спасибо», что если бы не тепло, защекотавшее губы Лэнса чужим дыханием, он бы подумал, что ему это привиделось, Кит прижался к его губам своими.  
  
Когда брюнет отстранился, он выглядел весьма нервничающим. Наве-е-ерное, из-за глупого выражения шока, застывшего на лице Лэнса. Он взволнованно попытался спросить:  
  
— Это было… Я не должен был…  
  
И надо отдать ему должное — _первой_ мыслью Лэнса было: «Да не смотри ты на меня так, эти щенячьи глаза убьют меня». Однако уже после этой сразу же последовала вторая, которую озвучивал первобытный визжащий голос: «Чувак, тебя только что поцеловал горячий чел, быстро завали его, пока он не передумал». И прежде, чем он осознал, что он делает, Лэнс быстро выдохнул:  
  
— Все круто, просто удивился, — и, положив ладонь на щеку Кита, привлек его в долгий, тягучий поцелуй.  
  
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Лэнс не мог отягощать себя какими-либо мыслями о том, насколько это было по-гейски, потому что по иронии судьбы его отвлекало непривычно нежное выражение на лице Кита и то, насколько чертовски красиво это выглядело. Серьезно, как парень может быть таким великолепным? Пидж была чем-то девушкообразной, а ей и вполовину не удавалось выглядеть так мило.  
  
У него не было много времени, чтобы подумать над этим дольше, поскольку вскоре после этого началась обещанная миссия. И тогда в их расписании была лишь невыносимая девятнадцатичасовая напряженность, во время которой не было времени на то, чтобы подумать о поцелуе (или двух) в ином ключе, кроме как мимолетного понятия о том, что это было очень по-гейски, пока ему снова не приходилось направлять все мысли на более важные вещи, как, например, неминуемая смерть, грозившая со всех сторон. Глупой Пидж и ее дурости понадобилось освободить каждого заключенного в колонии строгого режима, которого они только могли найти. Хорошо, это не дурость, потому что они спасали людей, и это будет казаться еще меньшей глупостью, когда они найдут ее треклятого брата, но. Знаете. У них еще куча другой осточертелой работы. И это еще не говоря о глупом маллетоголовом и его неспособности держаться подальше от самоубийственных решений, потому для остальных членов команды это не несет абсолютно никакого стресса, _ДА, КИТ?!_  
  
Разумеется, это все повлекло за собой полные девятнадцать часов нахождения в ловушке в виде его Льва. Они вызволили из плена около восьми сотен инопланетных жителей менее чем за полный день, что было, если честно, очень круто. В их честь не устроили парад и не переименовали планету, но все выглядели очень благодарными. Даже если это означало, что с этого момента начинается долгий процесс возвращения своих домов законным хозяевам, и в случае многих им придется искать новые места для проживания, чьи пластиновидные жилища были разрушены, что оказалось удручающей правдой для большего количества бывших заключенных. Никто не был опечален тем, что они потеряли свои дома: настроение у всех было приподнятое, насторожено облегченное; атмосфера отдаленно отдавала празднование, когда иностранный народ начал присваивать галрианскую технику, куда позднее будут переселены бездомные люди.  
  
Был один конкретный момент, который приглянулся Лэнсу в ту ночь, один короткий диалог, слова из которого он мог вспомнить даже сквозь бессонную ночь, размытым пятном въевшуюся в его жизнь. Тогда во время рейда они только-только освободили первых заключенных, и инопланетные беженцы по одиночке или группами были разбросаны по палубе командного центра галрианского корабля, заключая друг друга в объятия в честь долгожданной победы. Лэнс и Широ оказались посреди всеобщего веселья, и поскольку это первый раз за последние пятнадцать часов, когда им выпал шанс перевести дух, без нависающей над ними угрозы мучительной смерти, они отпустили своих охранников и остались растерянно стоять в центре хаоса. Прямо перед ними усеянного мелкими жабрами существо с двумя плавниками поймал в объятия птицевидный человек, укрытый белыми перьями, и Лэнс тут же поймал себя на мысли, что даже если эти двое смогли полюбить друг друга, будучи разного вида, то, вероятно, то, что они оба мужского пола, никогда не было для них существенным препятствием. Существуют проблемы и поважнее, правда ведь?  
  
Широ, стоявший рядом с ним и который, по расчетам Лэнса, не спал уже тридцать пять часов кряду, потому что он Широ и его ничем не остановить, придерживался другого мнения. Первой мыслью черного паладина стала поэтическая цитата, которая поспешила вырваться наружу:  
  
— Рыба и птица могут влюбиться, но где же они построят свой дом?  
  
Лэнс несколько минут молчал, затерявшись в ликовании некогда оставшейся без надежды толпы вокруг них. И потому, что он был настоящим засранцем, его ответ был наполнен настоящей искренностью:  
  
— Видимо, в космосе, — но по крайней мере Широ рассмеялся.  
  
После этих слов следующие двадцать четыре часа прошли для Лэнса словно в тумане. Он не помнил, ел ли он за этот промежуток времени, но был уверен, что да, он не мог вспомнить, как летел на синем Льве и как выбирался из его кабины, но в замок он благополучно вернулся. Он не был совсем уверен, как или почему Кит оказался в его комнате, но пока он был там, юноша мог безнаказанно подбирать слова о том, какое это пренебрежение собственной безопасностью и как из-за его поступков команда чуть не получила всеобщий сердечный приступ. А после можно было и вздремнуть. Пока ничего не случилось, Лэнс намеревался немного поспать, и, если Кит хотел остаться здесь с ним, пока он дремлет, Лэнсу на это официально все равно.  
  
Его планы полностью перевернулись, когда Кит сел на кровать рядом с ним, когда Лэнс уже собирался прилечь. Не успел синий паладин и слова спросить, что тот задумал на этот раз, Кит практически заполз ему на колени и привлек его в страстный поцелуй. Кит, как выяснилось, не умел целоваться. И да, если честно, у Лэнса тоже было не так уж много опыта в этой области, как бы ему ни нравилось доказывать обратное остальным, но он хоть с кем-то целовался раньше, поэтому он, действуя на инстинктах, бережно поймал язык Кита между зубами, чтобы остановить его, когда тот попытался пропихнуть его в глотку, и нежно начал посасывать его, одной рукой запутываясь в волосы Кита, выравнивая его голову для лучшего угла.  
  
В какой-то момент в голову Лэнсу в очередной раз закралась мыслишка, что это очень по-гейски, но… Он устал, а Кит был красивым и теперь спокойно выровнялся у него в руках вместо того, чтобы пытаться съесть его лицо. Да и к тому же он едва не погиб в тот день _снова_ , против чего Лэнс был совершенно бессилен, как и всегда, и… И рыба и птица, да? Они в _космосе_. Если есть время и место, где странность не имеет значения, то оно определенно находилось здесь.  
  
Так что. В общем. Они ведь целуются не в первый раз (и не последний). И, наверное, на этом месте Лэнс мог признать, что он по-крупному облажался. Ему надо было — очень надо было — думать об этом больше, но он вроде как однажды уже целовался с подругой его сестры без всяких обязательств, и он честно полагал, что это такой же случай. Кит был очень чувствительным человеком, когда кому-то открывался, вроде тех стервозных кошек, которые любили только одного человека. Это ведь просто странные привилегии, правильно?  
  
Да, очевидно, все оказалось совсем иначе. Лэнс был идиотом, и он был в шоке от того, как давно все полетело к чертям, потому что с первого дня это было кулинарной катастрофой, из-за чего печь в конце концов взорвалась.  
  
Он снова сидел на полу в комнате Кита, играя в карточную игру, которую им удалось перевести на нейтральный космический язык. Лэнс как раз рассказывал еще одну историю о своей семье, потому что он не мог вспомнить ни одного случая из гарнизона, которое он мог бы преподнести в лестном свете.  
  
— И вот, я бегаю уже двадцать минут, тети Пилар нигде нет, а я не могу найти ни одного ее ребенка. И вдруг выбегает мой младший брат Перси и прыгает мне в грудь, рыдая мне в рубашку, потому что на него набросились девочки. Ну, я отрываю его от себя и вижу, что все его зареванное лицо перемазано макияжем. Он чуть ли не рыдает, потому что двоюродные чертовки добрались до него со своим набором красоты, с которым они играли. У меня даже не было времени, чтобы разобраться с этим, потому что сорок секунд спустя наконец-то явилась Гвен, которая пришла сидеть с детьми, как и обещала, хотя она должна была смотреть за ними еще десять минут назад, когда пришла домой, потому что ей, видите ли, нужно было принять душ, прежде чем что-то делать. Я сунул ей Перси и выбежал на улицу, чтобы успеть в ресторан, где я должен был встретиться с Моник. Она посмотрела на меня: я опоздал на полтора часа, весь в следах помады, воняю потом и дешевыми духами, — и просто покачала головой, типа: «Да, было весело, но Дарио пытается ухаживать за мной, так что вечером я пойду к нему на вечеринку».  
  
Кит с любопытством приподнял бровь:  
  
— Так она просто порвала с тобой? Даже не остановилась, чтобы выслушать тебя, прежде чем уйти к другому парню?  
  
Лэнс пренебрежительно махнул рукой, переворачивая одну из карт:  
  
— Моник — еще не худшая часть истории, чувак. В общем, я оплатил счет и, как идиот, поплелся домой. Когда я пришел, я рассказал Гвен, что меня бросила девушка. И она даже не оторвала глаз от ногтей, которые красила, и просто сказала: «Эта сучка все равно думала, что она слишком хороша для тебя», как будто это все решает. Что очень странно, ведь встречаться с кем-то, кто лучше тебя, и есть _целью_ отношений. Это то, что ты хочешь от партнера. Я так и сказал Гвен, а она просто закатила глаза, и тогда Перси, который сидел на другом конце дивана и красил ей ногти на ногах, как какая-то прислуга, посмотрел на меня и сказал: «Да, но ты сам можешь быть лучше нее». И, клянусь богом, Гвен не только организовала всю эту схему, чтобы Моник бросила меня, но и открыто призналась, что сделала это, потому что знала, что это будет легко. Так что тебе повезло, что у тебя нет ни братьев, ни сестер, мужик. Сестра — это человек, у которого есть вся власть, чтобы уничтожить тебя, и она использует ее при каждом удобном случае, поверь мне.  
  
Кит снова улыбнулся, потому что явно не понимал всех тех ужасов, который несет в себе жизнь под одной крышей с девушкой-подростком. Ну, они жили с Пидж, но этот компьютерный гений скорее агендер, в котором заключены задротство и ярость, чем девочка, и они причисляли ее к женскому полу в той же степени, как и к мужскому.  
  
Хотя красный паладин не выглядел таким уж сочувствующим:  
  
— Я отчасти согласен с твоей сестрой. Если она не остановилась, чтобы выслушать твои объяснения, то она не такая уже и хорошая девушка.  
  
Лэнс почесал за ухом, вытягивая две карты из веера:  
  
— Ну, в любом случае, с Моник у меня была самая длинная история отношений — целых три месяца чистого блаженства, — он безразлично пожал плечами.  
  
Кит перевернул карты в руках, произнеся:  
  
— Я был на двух с половиной ужасных свиданиях, но до этого момента у меня никогда не было парня.  
  
И на мгновение это предложение отпечаталось не совсем точно в голове Лэнса. «До этого момента».  
  
— До этого момента? — глупо переспросил он. Парень. Кит — гей, и у него есть парень. Это не может быть правдой. Серьезно, это правда? Кто, черт возьми, его парень? И когда Лэнс упустил это?  
  
Кит непонимающе поднял на него взгляд:  
  
— Да, до этого момента, — повторил он.  
  
И этот недоверчивый тон означает, что Лэнс точно должен знать, кто этот человек. О боже, это Широ? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не Широ. Лэнс не был уверен почему, но ему казалось, что он может взорваться и умереть, если Кит и Широ… Неа, он не собирается заканчивать эту мысль. Как бы он ни хотел этого делать, но у него не оставалось выбора, кроме как спросить:  
  
— А твой парень… Кто именно?  
  
Брови Кита низко сошлись на переносице:  
  
— Ха-ха, — натянуто протянул он, явно не находя в его словах ничего смешного. Было что-то в том, как Кит пристально пялился на него, становясь все более напряженным с каждой секундой, как он выискивал во взгляде Лэнса любой намек, что это все просто неудачная шутка. Чем дольше Лэнс растеряно и отчаянно смотрел на него в ответ, тем более огорченным выглядел Кит.  
  
— Ты… Ты серьезно… Все это время… — юноша сжал карты в кулаке, помяв глянцевую бумагу, и слишком низко опустил голову, чтобы Лэнс не смог увидеть его глаза через длинную челку. — Больше, чем целый месяц, и ты не… Мы не… — его ладони мелко задрожали, и какая-то часть Лэнса хотела протянуть руку, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить его, но другая была слишком занята, борясь с в одночасье рухнувшим на него осознанием. — Не могу поверить, что я был таким _идиотом_.  
  
И всё: все моменты, произошедшие между ними за несколько недель, странные, очень личные и… Все встало на свои места, и он вдруг увидел все с поразительно идеальной четкостью. Ошеломленное «боже мой» было самым умным, что мог выдохнуть Лэнс.  
  
— Боже мой, мы встречаемся.  
  
Кит вскинул голову, и — о боже — в его глазах был самый настоящий гнев.  
  
— А ты как думал, что, черт возьми, происходит?! — он вскочил на ноги, и Лэнсу пришлось последовать его примеру, потому что было бы очень странно, если бы один из них сидел. — Мы гуляли под звездным светом! Ради всего святого, мы целовались!  
  
— Я-я не знаю! — беспомощно выпалил Лэнс. — Я просто думал, что у тебя было... физическое влечение?  
  
— Настолько «влечение», чтобы целоваться с людьми, да я даже… — Кит оборвал себя, сжав челюсть, и посмотрел на свои подрагивающие кулаки, чтобы не смотреть на Лэнса. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, в его глазах промелькнула вспышка огня. И когда ему в лицо прилетел кулак, Лэнс успел подумать только: «Да, я это заслужил».  
  
Он очнулся некоторым временем позже, обнаружив себя, бесцеремонно сваленным в кучу перед дверью в каюту Кита. Это, подумал Лэнс, немного все усложнит.  
  
Следующим днем атмосфера казалась неловкой. Еще через один — была еще хуже. Кит делал все, что в его силах, чтобы избегать Лэнса, и, когда они вынуждены были взаимодействовать, все их общение сводилось к сухим односложным ответам. При худшем раскладе Кит просто застенчиво пытался его убить, а Лэнс… Мозг Лэнса отказывался исправно работать. ВСТРЕЧАЮТСЯ. Они с Китом встречались несколько недель, и их поведение казалось настолько естественным, что все это время он буквально не замечал того, что находилось под самым носом. Лэнсу удалось войти в норму достаточно, чтобы признать, что его физически влекло к Киту, но каким-то образом все интимные моменты и не менее значительные разговоры проплывали прямо над его головой, что он с какой-то поразительной вспышкой осознал, в каком дерьме находится и что больше никогда в жизни не сможет заставить этого парня заговорить с ним.  
  
И лишиться всех этих странностей, которые сопровождали его последний месяц, — вот что самое неуютное. Он настолько привык к тому, что Кит проводил с ним все время, что его внезапное отсутствие… Лэнсу казалось, что из его жизни физически вырезали что-то неотъемлемое. Ему было одиноко.  
  
К сожалению, это недопонимание повлияло на отношения не только с Китом. Их командная работа функционировала, пока каждый член группы выполнял отведенную ему часть работы наилучшим образом, однако когда товарищи начали неловко избегать разговоров друг с другом, Широ пришлось вставить свое слово.  
  
— Слушай, — лидер команды отвел Лэнса в сторону. Его внешний вид так и говорил, что он предпочел бы быть привязанным к каталке, чем говорить на эту тему. — Я не знаю, что происходит и что ты сделал, и, честно говоря, не хочу.  
  
— Справедливо, — вклинился Лэнс.  
  
Широ продолжил монолог, как будто бы младший ничего не говорил:  
  
— Но, что бы ни случилось, ты должен это исправить. Или хотя бы, — он сделал неопределенный жест руками, размашисто взмахнув ими в воздухе, — сделать ситуацию более гладкой. Потому что сейчас дело обстоит так, что кажется, если на нас прямо сейчас нападут галры, то Кит с удовольствием будет наблюдать, как они всаживают тебе пулю в лоб, а потом плюют на твой труп. И это идет не на пользу работе.  
  
Лэнс также мог согласиться и с этим. Что означало, что ему наконец-то нужно принять хоть какое-то решение, потому что он все еще не знал, чего хочет.  
  
Не то чтобы Лэнс избегал мыслей на эту тему. Как раз наоборот: он не мог перестать думать о Ките. Все то время, что они проводили вместе, яркими воспоминаниями снова и снова крутилось у него в голове. Каждые мельчайшие моменты уязвимости, которые доверил ему Кит и которые он бы никогда не показал никому другому, каждые моменты, в которых Лэнс должен был заметить всю ту романтику. И чем больше он думал обо всем этом, тем больше разочаровывался в себе, чувствовал стыд за то, что умудрился так сильно обидеть друга, по глупости ничего не замечая и отрицая.  
  
Он скучал по Киту. Хоть в этом не было особого смысла, с ним Лэнс мог на время забыть о том, что может никогда не вернуться домой, просто расслабиться и наслаждаться моментом. Он отбросил тщательно награжденные стены и был просто самим собой, потому что знал: Кит делает то же самое. Конечно, Кит опускал свои барьеры только из-за того, что был рядом со своим романтическим партнером. Лэнс мог бы так никогда и не увидеть его слабую сторону, если бы случайно не начал с ним встречаться… Ах, квизнак, как все запутано.  
  
Значит… это очевидно, да? То, что Лэнс снова хочет встречаться с Китом. Тогда почему он колеблется?  
  
Потому что он боится. Боится снова причинить боль Киту. Один раз он уже сполна облажался, а прошел всего один месяц. Сколько же времени и возможностей напортачить будет у Лэнса в будущем! В первый раз он схлопотал кулаком по лицу, следующий, возможно, не обойдется без кинжала в живот. И почему Лэнсу всегда так не везет в отношениях? За всю его жизнь у него было три подружки, но ни одна из них не смотрела на него так словно он тонул в собачьей моче. И он никогда не жил с ними.  
  
И это не говоря еще о том, что он понятия не имел, как встречаться с другим парнем. Конечно, он справлялся с этим на протяжении нескольких недель, но это потому, что он не знал, что происходит, он действовал чисто на инстинктах. Несмотря на то, что в прошлом все попытки завести отношения с девушкой заканчивались в тысячу раз хуже, Лэнс не знал, с какой стороны подступиться к Киту. Вероятно, извиниться перед ним, преподнеся букет цветов, — не самая лучшая мысль.  
  
Итого: встречаться с Китом — очень плохая, безнадежная идея. Но если Лэнс подумает об обратной стороне этой перспективы, то _не_ встречаться с ним — во много раз хуже. Это означало, что они никогда не вернутся на тот уровень комфортного уединения, когда могут лежать бок о бок в постели, часами говорить ни о чем, и это звучало весьма устрашающе. И это не говоря уже о… Ну, типа. Если Лэнс не будет встречаться с Китом, то это означало, что с ним будет встречаться кто-то _другой_. И он ничего не сможет с этим поделать! Ему придется просто сидеть и смотреть, как привлекательный пансексуальный инопланетянин ухаживает за Китом, или что еще хуже… Что там может быть еще сквернее? Кит на самом деле может начать встречаться с Широ, потому что, кто, блять, знает, какой там типаж предпочитает Широ?! Ему, наверное, вообще все что угодно подойдет! И это «все что угодно» могло включать в себя Кита, и Лэнс стал свидетелем того, как эти двое разговаривают по три разу на дню с тех пор, как они с Китом перестали общаться, и уже хотел пройтись кулаком по листу стекла. Поэтому. При таком раскладе он бы, наверное, умер.  
  
Лэнс вздохнул:  
  
— Я собираюсь вытащить одно чертово извинение из моей задницы.  
  
Брови Широ взлетели до линии волос, и он коротко присвистнул:  
  
— Ты, видимо, очень сильно облажался, раз на самом деле готов признать, что это твоя вина, — он замолчал, внезапно обеспокоено нахмурившись: — Как тебя вообще угораздило…  
  
Лэнс поежился:  
  
— Слова, которые я выбрал, были очень бестактными по отношению к нему, и из-за своего невежества я случайно воспользовался его чувствами.  
  
Широ смотрел на него несколько мгновений, будто силясь понять, не была ли эта фраза заранее отрепетированной. Так оно и было — и не один раз, — но суть не в этом. Через некоторое время черный паладин просто закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, опустив твердую ладонь на плечо Лэнса:   
  
— Удачи с этим, — пожелал он с стойким сочувствием в голосе, а затем развернулся и съебался как можно скорее, оставив Лэнса на произвол судьбы, как и любой здравомыслящий человек.  
  


***

  
  
Пока Лэнс использовал их время порознь, путаясь в трусливых мыслях и отказываясь придумывать какой-либо план, у Кита, очевидно, были иные намерения. Он нашел Лэнса примерно на следующий день, загнав его в угол, пока никого не было. Ну, если «загнал в угол» можно расценивать как «сел на другой конец дивана и ничего не говорил около трех минут».  
  
Что было очень неловко. Лэнс уже собирался нарушить зудящее молчание, заняв его чем-то совершенно неуместным, как Кит откашлялся.  
  
— Итак… Ты никогда никому не расскажешь, что на самом деле мы не встречались, — сказал он через некоторое время.  
  
Ну, блять, ну, конечно же, он никогда этого не сделает, он же не настолько мудак, как все считают. Лэнс поддержал непринужденный тон:  
  
— Да, хорошо. Ты тоже.  
  
Кит усмехнулся, гневная вспышка промелькнула на его лице.  
  
— Я уже достаточно унижен и без того, чтобы рассказывать об этом всем, кого мы знаем, — это было довольно разумно. Между ними снова образовался купол из тишины, во время которого они сидели на противоположных сторонах дивана и пялились на пустую стену. — Они все еще думают, что мы встречаемся. А сейчас мы просто поругались.  
  
Лэнс задумался на этим. Посмотрел на Кита краем глаза и неуверенно сказал:  
  
— Ну, это… довольно точная интерпретация того, что сейчас происходит, я думаю.  
  
Кит приподнял бровь и сказал тоном более гладким, чем пустынные равнины, в которых он жил:  
  
— Неужели?  
  
Лэнс чуть прокашлялся, скрывая свою нервозность. Вот его шанс, да? Скажи, что тебе нужно сказать, Кит все еще слушает, мужик. Он втянул глубокий глоток воздуха, прежде чем начать:  
  
— До меня дошли слухи, что я идиот.  
  
Кит уставился на него, не меняя каменного выражения лица:  
  
— Да, есть такое, — Лэнс принял сарказм как хороший знак.  
  
Он не торопился, зная, что ему нужно подобрать правильные слова. Когда он понял, что ему удается выбирать нужные слова только тогда, когда он понятия не имеет, что происходит, Лэнс пустил все на самотек.  
  
— В общем. Я скучаю по тебе, мужик. Я безумно по тебе скучаю, — по крайней мере теперь Кит выглядел заинтересовано, какая-то часть враждебности растаяла. — Я скучаю по тому, как мы проводили все свое время вместе, я скучаю по разговорам с тобой. Я скучаю по нашим спорам, и признаю: иногда я доказывал то, во что даже не верю, чтобы ругаться с тобой, — от этого Кит тихо улыбнулся краешком губ, и Лэнс рискнул продолжить, облизнув пересохшую кожицу губ. — Я скучаю по поцелуям с тобой. Я думал об этом _очень_ часто.  
  
Кит прикусил нижнюю губу, отворачиваясь от Лэнса. Его слова были все еще хлесткими, когда он заговорил:  
  
— И что, ты хочешь просто закрыть глаза на то, что на самом деле ты никогда не приглашал меня на свидание, и… просто продолжить и начать встречаться, как будто ничего не было?  
  
Лэнс тут же обдумал это:  
  
— Ну, в идеале, для начала мы должны по-нормальному сходить куда-нибудь, потому что я могу придумать первое свидание получше, чем проиграть в бильярд Ханку. Просто, знаешь, я лучше в отношениях, когда знаю, что парень — только я. Значительно меньше флирта с другими людьми.  
  
— Я думал, что бильярд — хорошее первое свидание, — пробормотал Кит. Он тяжело вздохнул, выглядя так, будто все еще черта с два позволит Лэнсу воспользоваться вторым шансом. — Ты даже не понимаешь, почему я расстроен.  
  
Лэнс выпрямился, пересев ближе к Киту.  
  
— Это потому, что — не знаю, заметил ли ты, — но у нас проблемы со связью, — он взмахнул руками между ними обоими. — Мне кажется, нам предстоит еще долгая работа над этим.  
  
Кит, видимо, как минимум согласился с этим, судя по тяжелому пыхтению, вырвавшемуся из его носа.  
  
— Я расстроен, — сжато начал он, — потому что думал, что нашел… Думал, что мы поняли друг друга, а оказалось, что мы находились на разных планетах! — Кит снова начал махать руками в такт словам, и Лэнс, ненадолго отвлекшись, в который раз нашел эту привычку милой. — Ты целый месяц не догадывался о моих действиях и мотивах. Ты даже не знаешь, кто я на самом деле, Лэнс!  
  
— Это было бы хорошим замечанием, — встрял Лэнс, — если бы теперь, когда у меня есть жизненно важная часть информации, которую я упустил, все, что меня сбивало в тебе с толку, не обрело смысл! — Кит по-прежнему выглядел не впечатленным, но по крайней мере теперь Лэнс знал, что эту часть проблемы он уладил. — И даже если ты прав, это уже не имеет никакого значения. Когда я впервые случайно пригласил тебя на свидание, я сказал, что хочу узнать тебя получше, да? Ну вот, тут я не соврал! Оказывается, мне еще многое предстоит узнать о тебе, и оно все равно будет так, даже если ты не позволишь мне снова целоваться с тобой. Но сейчас, хоть ты едва смотришь мне в глаза, я очень хочу попросить у тебя шанс на свидание, — он подался ближе к Киту, сокращая расстояние между их телами. — Это возможность лучше понять тебя. Если ты позволишь.  
  
И, святые небеса, кажется, лед Кита действительно начал таять. Он оперся ладонями на диванные подушки, сгибая руки в локтях, чтобы удержать свой вес. Лэнс хотел сказать больше, у него было тысячи вещей, которые он хотел рассказать Киту, но он мудро решил выждать подходящего случая, пока что ожидая реакции Кита. Наконец тот признался:  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал.  
  
Лэнс усмехнулся, робко пододвигая руку к другому паладину и касаясь его ладони кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Плюс, знаешь, если ты простишь меня и мы начнем встречаться по-настоящему, ты сможешь использовать тот факт, что я не знал, что мы встречаемся первый месяц наших отношений, против меня всю оставшуюся часть нашей _жизни_. Ты можешь сказать мне это через неделю или десять лет и выиграешь любой спор, потому что я никак не смогу ответить на это.  
  
Кит улыбнулся, застенчиво, но так открыто и принимающе, что сердце Лэнса запнулось в груди.  
  
— Мне нравится, что теперь я могу чем-то упрекнуть тебя, — тепло поддел он, переплетая свои пальцы с лэнсовыми. — И, наверное, раз я могу отделаться от тебя в любое время, мне особо терять нечего, — они смотрели друг на друга, наклонив головы вперед, чтобы расстояние между ними определялось всего в нескольких вздохах. Голос Кита понизился, становясь таким охрипше-сексуальным, что Лэнс решил, что ему нужно слышать его чаще. — Ты ведь знаешь, что ты еще далеко не прощен?  
  
— Я готов пойти на многое во имя того, чтобы ты снова целовался со мной, — к веселью Кита, уверенно произнес Лэнс. Он склонил голову вперед, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. И шепотом, который, как он надеялся, был и вполовину таким же соблазнительным, как у Кита, спросил: — Можно я тебя поцелую? — никто из них раньше не спрашивал о таком.  
  
Ответ Кита был таким же простым, как и всегда: он закрыл глаза и подался вверх, чтобы устранить последний дюйм пространства между ними и крепко прижаться к чужим губам напротив.  
  
И Лэнсу предстояло еще много времени заглаживать свою вину, потому что это было настоящим чудом, что все закончилось именно так.  
  


***

  
  


Эпилог:

  
  
Пластиковый шнур ритмично хлестал по алюминиевому полу игровой комнаты, шаги отстукивали удары с почти идентичной разницей.  
  
— Давай, ты сможешь, продолжай держать ритм! — с маниакальным ликованием прокричал Лэнс, раскачивая один конец скакалки размашистыми кругами, пока другой был привязан к дверной ручке. — Под го-ро-ю у реки. Живут гномы-старики…  
  
Кит лихорадочно подпрыгивал на одном месте, подозрительно глядя на пластиковую веревку каждый раз, когда та пролетала у него над головой.  
  
— Ты подбрасываешь ее слишком быстро! Как мне держать ритм, когда ты ускоряешься в разное время! Ты произносишь считалочку для ритма, так следи за ним! — самодельная скакалка хлестнула его по лодыжке, когда парень пропустил прыжок, и запуталась вокруг его ног, отчего Кит чуть не запнулся, если бы вовремя не подпрыгнул. — Черт, Лэнс!  
  
Лэнс драматично закатил глаза:  
  
— Ты сказал, что умеешь прыгать на скакалке, не моя вина, что это не правда.  
  
Кит сердито скосил взгляд на своего парня:  
  
— Я сказал тебе, — начал он гневно, — что прыгал на скакалке _раньше_. В первом классе Мелинда Чанг заявила, что мы встречаемся. Мы две недели играли в семью, а на больших переменах прыгали на скакалке и играли в «ладушки». В семилетнем возрасте такой срок казался вечностью. И у тебя не одного была девушка, как тебе такое?  
  
Лэнс с забавой наблюдал за ним. Кит так и должен был сказать с самого начала.  
  
— Все, что я понял из этой истории, — сказал он с многозначительным взглядом, — это то, что ты умеешь играть в «ладушки».  
  
Кит злобно посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
Что не отменяет того факта, что уже через десять минут они сидели на полу, устроившись друг напротив друга, и хлопали в подставленные ладоши, легко напевая «Тише, мыши, кот на крыше».  
  
Кит только начал вспоминать, как играть в эту детскую игру, и подстраиваться под увеличивающийся темп, когда посреди строчки «Кот пошёл за молоком» в дверном проеме появилась принцесса Аллура.  
  
Лэнс и Кит остановились, занеся в воздухе выставленные руки. Аллура открыла рот, будто хотела что-то сказать, но ни одного звука не слетело с ее розовых губ. Через мгновение ее челюсть захлопнулась на законное место, и она развернулась, пройдя мимо двери, будто ничего не видела.  
  
Лэнс повернул голову к Киту:  
  
— Давай продолжим и никогда не будем ей ничего объяснять. И никогда не будем упоминать этот день.  
  
Кит согласно кивнул:  
  
— Неплохой план. Сойдемся на нем.


End file.
